Coming Home
by Music-madness2004
Summary: Recently graduated from Yale, Rory is heading back to Stars Hollow for her mother’s wedding to Luke. The two haven’t spoken in years after a big fight between the two of them. Will she and Lorelai ever be able to their differences aside and become like th
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my created characters.

Plot: Recently graduated from Yale, Rory is heading back to Stars Hollow for her mother's wedding to Luke. The two haven't spoken in years after a big fight between the two of them. Will she and Lorelai ever be able to their differences aside and become like they used to be? Upon returning to Stars Hollow Rory will have to overcome many obstacles some she gave herself and others she didn't, including an encounter with a couple of old friends, a person she thought deserted her, people she deserted, and her old boyfriend, there on special request from the bride, Logan Huntzberger. Rory will learn the importance of friends and family and find love along the way.

Chapter one: Returning Home 

Rory Gilmore had just graduated from Yale and was now standing in front of the home she had grown up in. Sighing she took a deep breath before walking up to the door and knocking like a stranger. Her mother opened the door, in an almost surprised way. They hadn't talked since Rory had been a sophomore at Yale. Lorelai said in a quiet voice "hello Rory." "Hey mom" Rory said with a small smile. They hadn't talked this much since Rory had accused Lorelai of firstly cheating on Luke, and then the whole fiasco with her father coming back into their lives. Rory had simply refused to speak to either one of them. The only reason Rory had returned to Stars Hollow for her mother's wedding to Luke was upon Luke's request. The ceremony was to take place in a week. "How are you Mom?" Rory asked in a small quiet voice, not unlike her mothers. "I've been good, a little nervous but good. We have company, but would you like to come in?" Lorelai asked her opening the door a little wider. Lorelai looked good, her hair was still long and today she had it in a loose twist at the nape of her neck and she wore jeans and an old tee shirt she and Rory had gotten at a concert. Rory looked around and said "I can go to Grandma and Grandpa's for a little while." Luke hearing her arrival came up behind her mother and said "Nonsense this is where you are staying so come in, besides I think there is someone here who will want to see you." Lorelai gave Luke the we-will-be-talking-about-this-later look. Rory said "NO! I mean no thank you I thought I would be staying at Grandma's its what I had planned." Luke shook his determinedly and ignored Lorelai's look and said, "You are family this is where you will be staying." Taking her bag from her hand he walked back in side followed by and oddly silent Lorelai. Rory sighed and followed. As she entered the living room she let out a gasp and nearly dropped her bag. "Hello Rory Gilmore"


	2. Chapter 2

Rory looked at Logan "Hello." She stood there frozen to the ground "What are you doing here?" "I'm fine Ace, how about yourself?" He stood and walked over to her and led her to the couch. "I'm fine thank you." She snatched her arm away and glared at him. There break-up had not been a nice one. It was messy with lots of details Rory didn't want to discuss. She had put it in the past she and Logan had differences, it split them up that was all there was to it. Logan said "Ace ya look good." He said this quietly to her while they waited for the entrance of Luke and Lorelai.

Luke looked desperately at Lorelai. "She's your daughter damnit! Can't you put the past behind you?" Lorelai threw a glance at the living room then threw her glare at Luke "No I can't. She said things to me that night that you don't just put behind you. I haven't spoken to her since that night at your diner!" Luke sighed and threw his hands up "Whatever. But at least try and be civil with her. Will you? I mean she's your only daughter and your going to regret it if you two don't reconcile!" Lorelai sighed and said "Luke it won't be easy but I will try. Why don't you take her back into town with you while Logan and I talk?" Luke nodded.

Rory was sitting on the couch very nervously. Logan tried making conversation, but she pushed it away taking no part in his social call. She twisted the Kleenex she held in her hands. Luke walked into the very solemn room and smiled. "Rory would you like to go into town with me? I have to go to the diner, and there are some people in town you can visit." Rory shrugged and stood up "Alright let me get my purse." She walked into the hall and retrieved her purse. Walking back outside to Luke's truck she realized something. She was heading into a past she was scared, of relationships she had abandoned at no notice, but mostly of the people of her past.


End file.
